


Where is She? a RWBY Bumblebee fanfic

by Alizaea



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-03-24 11:44:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13810494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alizaea/pseuds/Alizaea
Summary: Yang and Blake have drifted apart. This is the story of how they drift together again and complete each other again.





	1. Yang

"I am not sure when it all started. I guess it must have started the first time that I met her. She was so elusive, kept to herself. That first night at Beacon in before the team formation mission, she looked so beautiful in her pj's up against the wall. She was unlike anybody else, she was quiet and was reading to herself. That bow in her hair, everything just screamed innocence. I found out later that it hadn't been the case," Yang thought to herself as she lay in her bed staring up at the ceiling. Her room was always small, however, now it wasn't just small, it was lonely as well. Her bed was as comfy and cozy as ever, but tonight, it felt as if something was missing.

Yang knew that she needed to get some sleep, but something was not right and she could not sleep. She sat up and stared blankly out her window. She mulled over what could possibly be wrong, but came to the only conclusion she could think of, Blake wasn't here. "But how could she be here? When I needed her the most, she ran," Yang found herself saying out loud as tears started welling up in her eyes. She looked down at her missing right arm as a constant reminder of that night. She laid back down, tears steadily running down her face as she cried herself to sleep.

The next morning, she woke up still upset about what she was thinking about the night before, however, she had to put that aside for now as today was a special day. She heard knocking at the door. "Yes?" Yang said. "I made you some breakfast," Tai said as he started opening the door. Before he could open it fully, Yang ran over and closed the door on him. She heard the crash of plates and an audible "oof," she cracked the door slightly and peeked out. Tai lay there on the floor; shards of plate and glass lay around him as he lay in a puddle of pancakes and orange juice. "I'm sorry dad," she said, "I wasn't decent. I'll hurry and throw on some clothes and help clean up." She heard a light groan come from him, "It's ok, I got this, I guess I should have just spoke through the door instead of opening it up straight away. You get dressed and I will get this cleaned up. I had a feeling something like this would happen, good thing I made some extra pancakes this morning," he said with a laugh as he started picking himself up off the floor.

After Yang got dressed, she went out to the kitchen and apologized again to Tai. He brushed it off and said, "here have some breakfast, you are gonna need your strength, today is the first day of your rehab training." Yang looked down at her arm again and a wave of depression washed over her, Tai noticed, "there, there," he said as he put a hand on her shoulder, "you will do fine. You are strong just like your mother." He swallowed the lump in his throat as the words came out. "We should better start soon; your friends are going to need you out there. Ruby, Weiss, and Blake will all-" Yang interrupted him before he could finish his sentence, "No, just Ruby and Weiss will need me, I know Blake isn't with them," she said as tears started welling in her eyes again and an ache in her heart grew stronger.

After Yang finished her breakfast, she excused herself to her room to get ready for the first day of rehab training with her dad. She slid off her big, loosely hanging shirt. She always loved wearing big shirts, they made her feel comfortable, as if they hid her from the pains of the world. She looked at herself in her mirror, she looked herself up and down, wearing nothing but her undergarments. She started to think to herself, "damn, I look fine," however, as her eyes slid across her reflection and over to her arm, those thoughts stopped and her head was then immediately filled with doubt and betrayal.

She forced herself to take her eyes off the mirror, she couldn't stand to look at herself, the way that she is now, anymore. She instead took to her closet, she opened the door completely forgetting that she just stuffs her clothes in and shuts the door fast. Though, who could blame her for forgetting? She has had a multitude of other things on her mind for so long that she hasn't given herself time to calm down and remember the small things. When she opened the door, she was met by an avalanche of clothing, shirts, shorts, bras, all the sorts just piled up on top of her. "DAMNIT!" She yelled, though nothing was audible except the muffled sounds through the piles of clothes. She crawled out from under the clothes and started digging through them, "come on, they have to be here somewhere..." she thought to herself as she was digging for her workout clothes.

She had been digging for the past 10 minutes without avail. Her room looked as if Ruby had been running around with her semblance for the past 2 days. Clothing everywhere, on the floor, on her dresser, on her bed, everywhere. She eventually gave up looking and just laid defeated on the ground staring up, that's when she noticed the clothes hanging from the ceiling fan. "Ugh, now I have to clean all this up, and I still didin't find my workout clothes." She looked over to her left, and that's when she saw them, all folded nicely on her little shelf that she had next to her door. She placed her hand on her forehead shaking her head back and forth, "of course they are right there, where else would they be?" She said in a defeated voice.

She got dressed, pulling her sweatpants up and tying them so they won't fall. "That was the easy part," she said, as she started to put on her tank top. Not only having to to dress with 1 hand, but having to get her shirts on over her breasts with one hand was the hard part. Usually she would be able to just pull the shirt down over them without much trouble, however, she is having to learn with only one hand. As she got one side of her shirt down, she would try and get the other, only to have the side she just got down would pop back up. This went on for the next 5 minutes until finally she was able to get her tank top on. She then slid her light jacket on, zipping it up, and rolling up the sleeve on her arm so that the sleeve is at the end of her stub.

Tai was already outside warming up when Yang finally came out of the house, looking more exhausted than what she did when she woke up. "About time you get out here, I was afraid I would have to come in and save you. All I heard was a thud and then clothes falling," Tai said with a grin. "Oh haha, so basically what you are saying is, 'you didn't want to give me a hand?" she said smirking back at him. They both just started laughing, it felt good to laugh, to really laugh, again Yang thought to herself. "Well are you ready to start?" Tai said as he brought both hands up in fists to protect his face. "As ready as I will ever be I guess," Yang said with a sigh.

They continued to work out until the sun was low in the sky. "I think we will call that a day, let's get washed up and I will get dinner started," Tai said as he wiped the sweat off his brow. "Sounds like a plan to me," Yang said as she was catching her breath. She didn't realize how out of shape she truly was until now. All those nights since the accident have really taken a toll on her. Yang was the first one to take a bath. She lowered herself into the hot water of the tub, there was just enough water in the tub for her to lie back in relax as the water just barely started to crest over her breasts. He long, yellow hair pulled over her shoulder. She leaned her head back, letting her mind wander.

Before long, she was thinking about what had happened this morning with her dad. "Ruby, Weiss, and Blake will be-" Yang interrupted, "no, only Weiss and Ruby will be waiting for me." After the flashback again, she realized when she thought about what she had said back in response gave her an ache she could not stop. She wondered why she said that, what makes her think Blake won't come back. Though she knew, though she didn't want to even think about that possibility, she knew that that it is possible that Blake will not come back. That is what ached her the most, not seeing her again. Not being able to ask her why she ran… but more importantly, she wouldn't be able to tell her how she felt.


	2. Blake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake is on her way back to Menagerie after the fall of Beacon when starts not being able to sleep well.

Staring out into the empty void that was the open ocean at night, can’t tell where the water stops and the sky starts. The night sky reflecting perfectly in the still ocean water. Blake leaned against the guardrail arms crossed in deep thought. That night during the fall of Beacon had been keeping her up at night unable to sleep; not because all she dreamed about were the screams of her fellow classmates and the gun fire and explosions of the battle that she was escaping from. No not from that, growing up in the White Fang and going through the transition of peaceful White Fang to the start of the militarized power hungry White Fang, she was used to fights and screams. No, what kept her up at night was the worst of all. Her own personal nightmare of watching Adam standing over a disarmed Yang. That was what pushed her to run, run not from Beacon and not from the battle, but run from Adam. She knew that if she stayed, she would only be putting them in more danger, but she also knew if she stayed she could be a valuable asset to everybody there. She had an impossible decision to make. In the end, she still didn’t know whether the decision was the correct one or not, all she knows is that look on Yang’s face as she turned and ran.

“There is no sense in obsessing over what had happened,” Blake thought out loud as she looked down at the water rushing passed the hull of the boat. “No sense in obsessing over what?” Sun asked as he walked up behind her. Blake turned to face him as he leaned his back up against the railing to her left, “Oh, just some stuff that happened back at Beacon, nothing really to it,” she said trying to avoid going into more detail. Sun wasn’t buying that there was truly nothing to it, but not wanting to get on the bad side of Blake when she is clearly upset over something, he wasn’t gonna push any further than that. Crossing his arms and looking up at the passing stars in the sky he said, “You know, the whole reason I came along with you on this was to make sure you are ok. I can never understand the pain that you are going through with having to leave your friends behind after a situation like that. I mean, I can sort of imagine, but you were a lot closer to them than I.” Blake looked at him with a look of slight confusion, trying to figure out what he means. Looking back at her and seeing that he isn’t making really any sense, “What I am trying to say is this…. You don’t have to hold onto things all by yourself, I’m here if you need to talk,” Sun started to walk back to the door leading back inside the boat before turning back to Blake, “seriously though, if you need to talk about anything at all, or just want somebody to sit and listen while you vent, you know where I’ll be.” Blake thanked him and snickered, “Let me guess, you will be somewhere on the ship looking for food or terrorizing the captain?” All he could do was laugh, “You know me so well. Good night Blake.” “And a good night to you too Sun,” Blake said as she turned again to watch the water.

Blake slipped again into deep thought, “how could I even begin to talk about what happened that night? If I try, I’m sure they would scold me for what I did, but how could I stay? The only people that I know that will accept what I did and have the patience to understand why I did it are my parents. I just hope they are as understanding as I think they will be. I mean, I know they will be because I am their daughter and because I am safe, but leaving my friends the way I did, I’m not even sure if I will ever be able to forgive myself.” She sighed as she hung her head, “I should really try and get some sleep, we should be arriving tomorrow,” she said to herself as she took one last look at the open ocean before heading back to her room.

On her way back to her room, she stopped by Sun’s room to see if he was still awake, she wanted to thank him again before they got to Menagerie. She knocked on his door, but when he didn’t she quietly opened the door and peaked in. She saw his staff setup in the corner of the room; it was standing straight up on its end. She was confused on how it could possibly stay standing with the rocking of the boat, but she dismissed it as something she really didn’t need to know. She looked left and saw that Sun was passed out sprawled across his bed, banana peels everywhere. He didn’t even bother getting under a blanket, she chuckled as she closed the door again, “I guess it can wait until morning.” She made it back to her room and undressed down to her nightly attire, since she had a room to herself, she could finally sleep as she always had. Only in a sports bra and underwear. Since they were on their way to Menagerie, anything more and she would sweat up a storm in her bed as she slept. She climbed into bed after taking one last look out the window, the smooth sheets on her bare skin felt great. It had been forever since she was wrapped in bedding made from Menagerie, if she wasn’t on a boat with hundreds of others, she would have completely stripped to have the sheets caress her. She made one exception though. Since she was under the sheets, she decided it would be ok to at least take her underwear off and leave them on the bed under the sheets. She coolness of the sheets felt great against her bare bottom, something she was expecting, but not expecting to feel so good. She pulled the covers up and over her some more before slowly drifting off to a comfortable sleep.


End file.
